Zundrbarian Technology
Zundrbarian Technology is ranked amongst the highest in the world, due to Zundrbar's population of both Gnomes and Dwarves. The Zundrbarian Technological advancements primarily date back to +1504 after the formal construction of the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild following the Nonconformist Reformation. Military Technology The Zundrbarian Engineering Guild immediately started making military technology for a possible secondary War of the Hills. The Zundrbarian people agreed to this, and immediately, the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild started forging more military production. Among these productions were: The Zundrbarian Gyrocopter, The Zundrbarian Siege Engine, The Zundrbarian Mortar, The Zundrbarian Blunderbuss, and The Zundrbarian Flintlocke. The Zundrbarian Gyrocopter was essentially a more efficient gyrocopter forged out of more efficient materials and running on a steam engine. The gyrocopter was used for scouting throughout the mountains, and was operated by the set of engineers known as "Aces." The Zundrbarian Siege Engine was essentially a siege engine with a different paint scheme, weapons, and different engine to match the smaller size. The siege engine was used for defense against dragons, which constantly hampered Zundrbar from the north. The Siege engines were also piloted throughout the Grand Vault of the Ankoer Bank to defend it. The Zundrbarian Mortar was utilized by mortar teams in Zundrbar, which was a more meticulous version of the common dwarven mortar. The Zundrbarian Mortar was forged utilizing the highest forging techniques, including the fabled Zundrbarian steel. The Zundrbarian mortar was utilized by demolition engineers for the defense of Zundrbar against common foes. The Zundrbarian Blunderbuss was primarily used by the citizenry, who each were required to have a blunderbuss or another gun inside of their homes at all times, in case of times of severe defense issues, such as what happened during the Battle of Zundrbar during the War of Three Hammers. The Zundrbarian Blunderbuss was a more crude version of the Zundrbarian Flintlocke, which was distributed to the mountaineers, and were available for purchase by citizens at the price of 60 Hill Dollars, roughly one sixth of a week's wages. Civilian Technology The Zundrbarian Engineering Guild also made large amounts of civilian technology. Among their inventions was the Watch, as well as the Clock. Zundrbarian watch makers were a great asset to Zundrbar's domestic economy, and were held by the Engineering Guild closely, due to their arcane skills. Clocks and watches helped to keep time in Zundrbar, an important invention. Additionally, the Zundrbarian Engineers worked on creating train lines, and were able to have a train line functioning on paper in +1700, they lacked the resources to create it however. The plans are still in the posession of the leadership of Zundrbar- one copy is in the hands of Folgrin Ironbeard, and one in the hands of Ghlafferge Sootbeard. The train line was supposed to help make travel from one end of Zundrbar to the other easier for the common citizen. Zundrbarian Steel Zundrbarian Steel was an invention which dates back to +900, and was the alloy that most armorsmiths in Zundrbar worked with. The secret of Zundrbarian Steel has yet to be released, although what is known about it is that it is an alloy which involves numerous extremely complex rune markings to be engraved by only the highest of runemasters in the entire realm of Zundrbar. There is only one runesmith remaining in Zundrbar, and he is nearing his near one thousandth year, and has been the leader of the Runesmithing Guild for nearly one thousand years. Zundrbarian Steel was and still is a major trade secret of the armorsmiths of Zundrbar. If the secret were to be released, there would be disastrous complications. Other inventions Before the Engineering Guild, many had experimented on basic mechanics. Among these were the renowned engineer, Gorleif Sigmursson, the inventor of the crossbow in +500. The crossbow was used like how the blunderbuss is used nowadays by the mountaineers, and was in active use until the invention of the blunderbuss and the flintlocke in +1550. The crossbow has left active service, however they are still held in the Zundrbarian Armshouse (Aarnhuis) on display, and for use in case of emergency. The Zundrbarian Engineering Guild also attempted numerous other experiments, such as the creation of a submarine, which would be known as a nautilus, as well as the creation of an ironclad warship vessel, powered by the same steam engine used in the train. Towards the end of +1798, Sven was beginning to consider merging with the Kingdom of Khaz Modan, which surrounded Zundrbar on all sides, in order to gain usage of the nearby water source, which was not apart of the Zundrbarian territory, which was a landlocked village area. Additionally, transporting the materials to Zundrboek was considered, however deemed too dangerous, as the trade secrets of the Zundrbarians could easily be uncovered by any bandits or raiders that might attack the party as they travelled along the road. The purpose of the sea vessels were to reclaim Zeeland and gather other colonial posessions in an attempt to refuel the Zundrbarian economy, which was strained after the loss of the majority of its colonies- save for Zundrboek, and for the near emptying of its mineral wealth. The Engineering Guild also experimented with more advanced air technology, such as utilizing a "Flying Bomber." Prototypes were created, however they were stored away in the Vaults of the Ankoer Bank because they were deemed "impractical for defense due to the large urban environment of Zundrbar, which when compared to the destructive power of the bombs utilized by the Flying Bomber, would result in large amounts of friendly fire and casualties for the Hill Dwarves, as well as the damaging of important equipment belonging to artisans and guilds." In +1600, the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild was able to complete the construction of two airships- The Königsmarck, named after the economist, "Ludwig Königsmarck" in the Hill Dwarven tongue, or as his name would be stated in the common tongue, "Ludwig Bjornsson." The airships were proposed to be used as military technology, however before they could be used in +1799, during their first voyage together, the airships collided after being sabotaged and both exploded in an explosion of hydrogen, which killed all of the crewmembers on board, however Ludwig Königsmarck was spared from the destruction. Ludwig passed in +1999, however he has taught his engineering skill to many other engineers from the Guild, and therefore many speculate the Zundrbarian Airships will become a sight again, as well as the Zundrbarian rail-line connecting the undeveloped highland regions to the center of Zundrbar- the capital of the Zundrbarian Highlands. Category:Zundrbar Category:Technology